


How to Cause a Vulcan Meltdown

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [117]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accents, Gen, Spock is going nuts, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Scotty and Chekov switch accents for a week, and Spock is going crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Cause a Vulcan Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Aha XD Chekov and Scotty switch accents for a week and Spock can't handle it.

"Thees ees engineering Keptin, ve are ready to mowe" said Scotty in a passable imitation of Chekov’s accent, causing Kirk to grin, cast a sidelong look at his first officer (who was clenching and unclenching his fists), and say “Mr. Chekov plot a course to Delta Vega."

"aye sairrr, Ah am daein’ it reit thes instant keptin" replied Chekov in a truly horrendous Scottish accent, causing Sulu, who was sitting next to him, to choke on his laughter, and Spock to give a small huff of indignation.

This little erm cultural exchange (Scotty’s idea) had been going on for a week, and it was driving first officer Spock insane, much to the amusement of the rest of the crew, and they had a betting pool going to see how long it took for Spock to finally loose it (the good Captain has 15 credits riding on Spock holding out for another two days)

**Author's Note:**

> Love love LOVE this prompt!


End file.
